DON'T YOU CRY
by VixenRaign
Summary: Harry has to break the news to Hermione . . .


Don't You Cry:  
  
{Author's Note::: I am posting this at the request of my friend Ashley who left me the crazy note on my last HARRY POTTER FanFic (if you read the story, you must have read the note . . . you all know the one I'm talking about! The one about Black Crack and writing a HP story about HELL or Monkeys or something! . . . ugh! Ashley what am I going to do with you?!) Anyways, enjoy my crazy sense of Romance!}  
  
DISCLAIMER::: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to JK Rowling, and the song (In My Hart), music and lyrics all belong to Phil Collins.  
  
SPOILERS::: up to the 4thbook, I wrote this while listening to the Disney's TARZAN soundtrack, so blame them for any stupid ideas that popped out of my head at the time (i.e.: this stupid Fic)  
  
DON'T YOU CRY  
  
Harry walk as slowly and silently into the room as he could. He didn't have the heart to tell her. He knew that she loved Ron, and hearing that he had died would just kill her. Harry looked around the empty common room. In a chair by the fire sat Hermione. She was biting her thumbnail and her foot was tapping so fast it looked like a blur. She was staring into the fire unblinkingly. "How am I going to tell her?" he asked himself heaving a sigh. He must have sighed too loudly because Hermione's head shot up from it's resting place on her chin.  
  
She jumped out of her chair and ran over to him. She hugged him so tightly that the air was forced out of his lungs. She began to sob, and her grip loosened. Her hugged her back. He loved her so much, and she loved his best friend. He almost wished that he could have been the one that died, just to know that she would live happily ever after with Ron.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again!" she sobbed. "They told me that you had died!"  
  
"Shh. It's okay . . ." he cooed softly in her ear, "It's okay. It's all over now. I'm alright."  
  
"But Harry," she asked, almost as if she knew the answer, "Where's Ron?"  
  
" . . . I'm sorry Hermione . . . " he said slowly, "I had no idea it was going to happen that way-"  
  
But Harry didn't have time to finish. Her sobs drowned out the rest of his sentence. She suddenly didn't seem to have the strength to support her self, because all her weight was on Harry. Slowly he sank down on the floor with her. He pulled her into his lap and cooed into her ear.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hermione. I'm really going to miss him too." Her sobs lessoned as he raped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Suddenly he had an idea.  
  
"Come stop your crying, it'll be all right.  
  
Just take my hand, hold it tight.  
  
I will protect you from all around you.  
  
I will be here don't you cry . . ." he sang softly in her ear. He heard her sobs lessen as the song went on.  
  
"For one so small, you seem so strong.  
  
My arms will hold you,  
  
keep you safe and warm.  
  
This bond between us can't be broken.  
  
I will be here don't you cry . . ." she had stopped crying now and he stroked the back of her hair. He still heard the occasional sniffle.  
  
"'Cause you'll be in my heart,  
  
yes you'll be in my heart.  
  
From this day on,  
  
now and forever more." He paused for a second to see how she was doing. She rested her head on his shoulder and  
  
feel her smile slightly.  
  
"You'll be in my heart,  
  
no matter what they say.  
  
You'll be here in my heart.  
  
Always . . . " he kissed the top of her head softly and sighed. Suddenly he felt her kiss his neck softly. He froze. She nuzzled into his color bone and sniffled sadly.  
  
"Lavender Brown told me that you died. She said that she saw you being brought into the hospital wing on a stretcher. She said she also saw Ron and a man with a face like a snake being brought in, and then covered in heavy black blankets. She said that Dumbeldore said something about a funerals." She kissed his neck softly again. "What happened Harry?"  
  
"Ron and I were on out way to go see Hagrid, and we stopped at the edge of the forest because we heard a noise. We both drew our wands, and walk about 20 feet into the wood. Then he popped out from behind a tree. It was HIM Hermione! It was The Dark Lord! He drew his wand on us and just as Avadakadavra was speeding at me, Ron jumped in front of me! I said the first curse that I could think of. I screamed Avadakadovra . . . " Harry drew a shuddering breath, and continued.  
  
"My curse would have gone wide and missed . . . if it weren't for Ron. The curse hit him head on, and his limp body fell into my arms. HE made my arm bend, and the curse hit Voldermort. I killed him Hermione . . . Ron's weight over balanced me, and we fell backwards. I smacked my head on the roots of the nearest tree. Luckily Hagrid heard the noise, and came to help us. He carried us back to his cabin and made a fire-call to The Headmaster. I still can't believe this all happened today. The War ends, The Dark Lord died . . . and Ron."  
  
He stopped here and looked down at Hermione Wide eyes. She was looking at him like he was about to attack her. He took a deep breath, and said what he had been trying to avoid since he entered the room.  
  
"I know that no one will ever replace him Hermione, but remember that you have a life to live and a family to help you through this hard time." He stopped here, not sure if she was ready to hear the rest, but decided that she was going to anyway.  
  
"And although I know I'll never mean what Ron meant to you, I just want you to know that I'm here for you when ever you need me. Day or night, busy or not. Because I love you Hermione." At that last sentence here eyes widened and he noticed that she was gripping him more tightly. He eyes danced and sparkled with fresh tears, but the corners of her mouth were turned up in a grin.  
  
"I love you too Harry." She whispered. Slowly. Ever so slowly, he leaned in for a kiss. He gently brushed his lips with hers, and he thought he was in heaven. He kissed her again, this time, with passion. He pulled away, slightly short of breath to find his love still had her eyes closed.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Harry?" she asked, her eyes open now.  
  
"I've never said that to anyone before in my life." At that here face went slack. "My parents died before I could talk, and I've never loved anyone except you . . . " Harry slowly trailed off, noticing how shocked she looked.  
  
"Harry," Hemione said slowly, "I've never been in love before either . . . everyone though I liked Ron, but that just isn't true . . . Harry . . . " she started delicately "Are you sure I'm the one you want to say it to? I mean . . . It must mean a lot to you, being the first time." she said quietly.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
(THE END)  
  
[Note me and tell me how much you hate it! (or love it, should the sky have fallen and the ocean's boil "Not to mention Pigs Flying!" -Ashley) 


End file.
